Fujiwara Aria
is one of the main two Cures the series Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Aria's alter ego is . Bio Appearance In her casual outfit, Aria wears a long blue jacket above a white shirt with a necktie. She wears light blue shorts and wears knee-high socks with two blue lines on the top. She wears blue sneakers and she is often seen with a large, blue headphone connected to her phone at the pocket of her short. She has blue hair with violet gradients at her bangs and at the ends. She also has blue-green eyes. Personality A shy young girl, Aria tends to be distant from other people and usually keeps to herself and a number of people that she is comfortable with. This is because she is afraid of rejection. However, Aria is a truly kind girl who only wishes the best for everyone. Unlike most members of her family, she is not haughty and does not like how family members are always busy trying to make money. Aria loves listening to music as she believes it is the only way that can bring her to another world where she doesn't worry about things like her family. Relationships * Akiyama Keira '- Keira is Aria's partner as Pretty Cures. Their relationship had a rocky start, but as time passed, the two became great friends that can rely on each other when they have problems. * 'Kirarin - Kirarin is Aria's partner fairy. The two seem to be really close to each other as Aria was obviously bothered when she went missing in episode 9. * [[Igarashi Mika|'Igarashi Mika']]' '- The two have been close friends since elementary. Aria seems to always talk to her when she has the chance. * Shikino Natsumi - Natsumi is Aria's classmate. In episode 9, Keira noticed Aria acting strange when Natsumi asked them to watch a movie with him and his friends. * Himefumi Kara - Kara is Aria's roommate. In episode 8, Kara uses reverse psychology on her to stop her from worrying about disappointing her mother and brother which subsequently works. Etymology History Meeting Keira and Becoming Cure Eternal Cure Eternal is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aria. In this form, she is able to control and manipulate time to a certain extent. She transforms into Cure Eternal by using the Starry Locket she has. Transformations It is the phrase that Aria needs to use along with Keira so that they can both transform into their Cure forms, Cure Eternal and Cure Forever, respectively. Attacks * Cure Eternal and Cure Forever's first finisher. The two send a large shooting star from space that envelops the Chaostica and purifies it, thereby allowing them to collect the Spatial Shards and Temporal Shards from Chaosticas. * Cure Eternal's first solo attack. Cure Eternal poses like her arms are the hands of a clock. She points them at 9 o'clock before moving her right hand to make 12 o'clock, forming an orb of blue energy. She brings her arms down which turns the orb into a ray of blue energy shot towards the target. Whatever it hits will have their time stopped for a few seconds. * Cure Eternal's first solo purifying attack. She needs to have her Eternal Wand to perform the attack. Cure Eternal gathers temporal energy and spins around, leaving behind a ring of temporal energy as she finishes spinning. She then places it in front of her and shoots a beam of energy, the beam being strengthened by the ring of temporal energy. Her opponent is hit with the beam is subsequently and purified. * Cure Forever and Cure Eternal's second finisher. Weapons * Items * Starry Locket - This is Aria's transformation item. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen in the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Aria and Keira must shout Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! Trivia * She is the first Cure who is a member of a school's idol group, namely Flow. * Aria shares her voice actress with Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet from [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Go!_Princess_Pretty_Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure]. Gallery WIP Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Characters